Flooding Back
by Rainy Rainy Daze
Summary: It all started with one slip of tongue. Then all the memories started rushing back. Blake Belladonna has made a mistake, but she's not going to burden her team any longer. Alternate look at Episode 15's drama scene.


**Notes** - A somewhat alternate adaptation of Episode 15's big drama scene. I haven't wrote something for fun in a good two years or so, so I thought I could try my hand at fleshing out scenes for practice and fun! The characterization might be a bit off, but all feedback is welcome! I just hope you enjoy this

* * *

It had all started as a petty argument. A petty argument that soon spiralled out of control as harsh words were thrown back and forth between Blake and Weiss, sharp remarks that would make even the most stoic man alarmed and defensive.

It was rare to see the black haired girl so worked up about anything; with each passing minute she seemed to get louder and more agitated as Weiss kept retaliating.

The heiress at last relented about her family's association to the extremist faunus group, The White Fang. The horrors that had plagued her childhood still burned fresh in her mind; it was quite obvious what each venom-filled word implied despite the fact that Weiss never explicitly told them what she'd been through herself.  
As the white haired girl prepared another onslaught of demeaning insults, she was interrupted by Blake with what would instantly become her biggest regret;

"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

The atmosphere became thick and the tension weighed down heavy on the huntress' shoulders. For a second, Blake bowed her head as she was overwhelmed by memories and emotions that for a long time had been stored away in a dark corner of her mind. Weiss' story rang true to her, this Blake Belladonna had been directly involved in a great many of the events the heiress described. The train robbery, the pile of corpses she had once stood over with no feeling of remorse, the little girl whom had been terrorised since before Blake had even joined the White Fang.  
Blake tried to think of a justification, but her mind went blank and her words were caught in her throat.

There was a sudden feeling of claustrophobia, mental walls closing in. Blake felt as though she would collapse from stress. Under the watchful, piercing gaze of her team mates, Blake did exactly what she had been doing for her whole life; she ran away, leaving her team behind in stunned silence save for Ruby's desperate cries to wait.

She didn't stop running until she had reached the centrepiece of Beacon Academy's courtyard, the statue of a triumphant hunter and huntress standing above the lifeless body of a Grimm. It was here that Blake succumbed to the aching pain in her legs and moved to clutch at the stone Grimm for support while trying to catch her breath. Up close, Blake could feel all the intricate detail that had gone into the fearsome statue, it was so life-like she felt that it would start moving and devour her.

'This is what we are associated with,' she despaired. 'Beasts of chaos, destruction, ill fortune. The animals that are a necessary evil to the designated heroes of this world.' Pale fingers traced the Grimm's mask, circling the four eye sockets that would forever be burned into her memory. These masks, the masks that her once-superiors wore with such pride! As if they themselves accepted that they were merely the monsters that humanity treated them like, that the only way to have a world of freedom was to destroy and oppose the existing one.  
She remembered the way she had admired her mentor's mask when she was younger, running her hands across his mask with a gleeful smile.

_"Do I get one of these when I'm older?" _She had asked the red-haired man eagerly.

_"If you still want one by then, you'll have truly earned it, Blake." _At the time, she hadn't noticed the solemn way he spoke, the way he was hunched over while she practically jumped around.

The raven haired girl shoved the thought back into the recesses of her brain. Memories of a past she buried almost a year ago had all come rushing back to her when Weiss had told her story, things Blake wanted to forget forever. Things that she wouldn't be able to forget now that she'd acknowledged them like that.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blake refused to linger on the statue any longer and stood up as straight as she could with her shaking limbs. She gently reaches up to tug at the black bow she had worn for so long, unravelling it and letting it fall into her palm. She had removed the last of her constrictions and a pair of petite, fuzzy ears twitched and flattened against her head miserably. If this was a second of the freedom the White Fang had described, then why did it feel so wrong? Why was the simple thought so dirty to her?

Why did she feel more lonely than ever?

A few moments later, Blake's sensitive ears picked up the tiniest bit of commotion behind her, footsteps and echoing calls of her name. She didn't want to even consider that her 'friends' would actually be genuinely reasonable and concerned for her, perhaps they were trying to find her to bully her or expose her to the whole academy. That was what she had come to expect from these hunters and huntresses.

"How selfish of me to trouble them, they would be better off without me," Blake mumbled to herself and shed a slight tear as she reached up to tie her ribbon on one of the stone monster's protruding spines and for a split second she felt sympathetic towards the creature. The black haired girl then stood up and spoke only a few words as she ran through the gates and vanished beyond the confines of Beacon;

"Sometimes I wish that I were like you, unable to feel fear or hurt."


End file.
